Triggered
by JayyDrizz
Summary: Hello,the names Lucy,last name Quinn.Anyways I can guarantee by the end of this story,you’d be rooting for me.I’m what they classify as the bad guy because of my parents.If it wasn’t for them,I’d be a normal kid in Gotham city.See,I have a problem,it’s pretty serious.You’ll figure that out by the end of this story also,no worries though,we all gotta start somewhere right?
1. Chapter-1

I heard my mother humming a song in the kitchen,it drove me insane so I finally got up and asked her to shut up.Oh goodie,looks who's up?,I made breakfast.I could smell the burnt toast from all the way up stairs,we live in a 2 bed loft,right in the middle of good ol Gotham,and even having the door closed I could smell how bad the food was.I sat down at the table and she put the food in front of me.Eat up munchkin.Thankss.I was not eating this.I sat some of it on the floor for Nathan.I have work today but you know the drill.Lock up,yep,I know.When mom goes and works at the clinic,she makes me lock up the house and stay inside,her and my dad have had some issues and she just doesn't trust him.Good,cause there's no telling what your no good your father has up his sleeves these days.Okay look,even though mom is like "okay" she isn't,she still has those moments where she clicks and she feels like bashing some brains,dad on the other hand,never changed,he's still the king of Gotham.But can I go out tonight?With who?Pepper of course.I guess that's alright.Thanks god she didn't ask me which one.Which one are you going to?Damn it!Its totally possible that we could be maybe going to Club 365.Hell no.Mom please?,I'm sure dad won't even be there.And so you think.Mom,PLEASE?,we can handle our selves I promise you we can.She thought about it for a moment.Be home by 12.Yes!Thanks.At school:I hated walking these halls,its dusty and musty,I really wish they would clean this place up a bit more.Hey Luc.Pepper.What did your mom say about tonight?Of course I could go,just had to be home by 12.Fair enough.Shes freaking out over dad again.Okay,like no hard feelings but,she knows that she isn't helping Gotham's death rates go down.Exactly,and like I said,I know we we can handle our selves.He's not bold enough to try it either way it goes.Who knows dealing with him.Right.The distorted bell rung.Time for class.Nah,we're skipping today.What?Yeah,it'll be fun.Are you sure about this?Not exactly but I could really use a coffee.Alright,let's do this.At Gotham Grind:I ordered a coffee,black,no sugar and Pepper got a all green shake,she's trying to be a vegetarian.I wanna go to Amusement Mile.Oh,that'll really be fun.I looked out the window.There was a black suv parked across the street.Frost.What?Oh nothing.Look at this video.She showed me a video of a man,laughing his ass off at another guy who slipped and fell.I laughed,and I continued after the video was over.Pepper already knows how I get so she just laughed along with me,it makes me feel better knowing I can't control this laughter.I noticed people staring and I quickly tried calming my self down but keep going.Mam,is everything alright?I looked at the waitress,I was giggling now and I felt the certain urge to choke her.No,we're fine,thanks.Pepper grabbed my hand and we were out the door.At Amusement Mile:This run down amusement park never gets old.What we getting on first?The Ferries wheel.Oh,your asking for death today huh?Yeah,let's go.On the Ferries Wheel:The maim reason I got on this death trap was to see what my dad was up too,that same SUV followed us all the way here and if I'm correct,Frost isn't the only one in the vehicle.I looked over at Pepper who was freaking out.I wanted to laugh but I didn't wanna make her more uncomfortable.Its almost over.Oh thank god.After the Ferries Wheel,we did a few games and ate food.I had my back to the car now but I still did small side glances,sure enough the door opened and Frost came out.Shit,run.We got up and ran off.Whats happening?I don't know but I don't like the smell of it.Back at school:Ew,why are we back here?Its the only place that he can't come and get me.Who?Frost,I noticed he was following us like the whole morning.Failed to mention that.Sorry,I didn't wanna send you in a panic and then all of Gotham would've been in a sleep coma or something.Hey,that happened one time like YEARS ago.Pepper that happened just 3 months ago.Oh yeah,I forgot.Pepper and I got into a bit of trouble with a few people,it sent her into a shock because I was getting my ass beat and she didn't have no idea what to do,so she panicked and sent smoke up in the air,it caused half of the city to be knocked out for hours,it wasn't good and Bats tried sending her away for it.Does your mom and Bruce still have that little "thing" going on?Oh god yes,I think they actually like each other.Ha ha,Bruce Wayne could be your daddy.Don't make me gag.You two!Uh oh,it's Penguin!Thats Principal Penguin to you!,what are you two doing outta class?Uh,Pepper here isn't doing so well.She made some grossed out faces,knowing him,he didn't believe it.I don't believe you two,get to class!Yes sir!We ran into our 5th period class.In 5th:Late as usual Ms.Quinn and Ms.Ivy.Sorry Mrs.Diana.Please,take your seats.We sat in our usual spot,right in the back.Today,we are learning about Mythology so open your books to page 243.I hate this class.And yes Ms.Quinn,History hates you too.She smiled,but I was very much annoyed.Chill out Luc.I looked at Dylan(Black Canary's Son)I'm fine,I don't need you telling me to calm down everyday.Yeah you do.I was close to taking my knife out but Mrs.Diana grabbed my hand.Not so fast.I rolled my eyes.After class:This is everyday Lucy.I don't like being here everyday.No one likes being here,it's school,I'm gonna have to contact your mother.Its high school,not Pre K!She got up.I'm sorry Lucy but you need help.She pushes me out her room and shut the door.Fuck!

_Authors Note:Phew,okay you guys,let me know how you feel about this,I didn't want it to end like this but I needed some thing to start for Chapter 2,but like I said if you like it let me know,I'll try and continue._

_Hope you Enjoyed!️_


	2. Chapter-2

What's going on?I noticed Pepper and Dylan were waiting for me next to the door.Shes calling my mom.Well Luc,it was nice knowing ya.Shut up Dyl!Pepper shoved him.Hey!Knock it off you guys!They stopped picking on one another.If she calls my mom,there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere tonight.Oh yeah,we can't do anything about that.Wait,I can.How?At the Hospital:Where is she?Probably with a patient.Lead me to her office.We snuck our way around without being questioned.This is it.Watch my back,I got this.Dylans POV:I walked inside the room and searched around for her phone.Luc,call it.Lucy dialed her phone and it went off in her dresser.How you gonna get in?Give my your pocket knife.She slid the knife towards me and I caught it with my foot and picked it up.I tried my best at picking the lock but I just couldn't get in.Let me see.Lucy grabbed the knife from me and started picking the lock.In 2 clicks,it opened.Easy.She opened the dresser and took the phone.Lets roll.Not so fast.I took the gun out the drawer.Woah,put that back.This is totally dope,can I keep it.Definitely not.Guys,she's on her way down here!Lets go!She threw the gun back in and shut the drawer.We quickly ran out and shut the door behind us.Where do we go Lucy?The break room!We ran in the break room and shut the door.Someone has to see where she's at.Let Dyl.I peeked my head out.Shes going into her office.Great now we can leave.No no,a nurse stopped her,now their talking.Shes pointing down the hall.Shes headed our way,we have to find another way out.I shut the door and turned and looked at the girls.What do we do?!Lucy pointed out the window.HELL NO!To late,I love how Lucy's mind works,once she's thought of a plan she's going to go through with it,no matter how crazy it might be.Dyl,we need your help with this.What can I do?We might need you as our force bag.I held on to the girls.Ready?Yep.I ran with them,full force,straight out the window,falling backwards,god I'm so sorry for who ever I landed on.Lucys POV:When we landed,we didn't feel a thing,Dyl didn't either,he's like a human shield.Woo,what a ride!Dyl helped us up and we went running towards my house.At home:Whew,that was so close,thanks Dyl.I kissed him on the cheek.Ugh,gross.Not for me.We waited for hours and this damn thing didn't ring once,well it ranged but it wasn't Mrs.Diana,it was another number.Hello?Lucy?Oh,hey mom.Do you have my phone?Oh no,you left it on the counter.Really?Yep,I swear your so forgetful.Maybe I am,could you please return it before you leave tonight?Yeah,I'd be happy to bring your phone before we go to the club.Phew.It was like a weight went off their shoulders.Thanks HoneyBun,love you.Oh yeah,love you too.I hung up.Oh thank god,I thought we were goners.Same here.Lets not worry about that,but what we are wearing tonight!Well I gotta go home in change.Be here by 9,your our driver.Of course,bye ladies.Once he left,me and Pepper raided my closet.What about this?She showed me a short black dress.Yeah,that should fit you.She undressed and changed into the dress.I always feel like such a princess in your clothes.How so?Because,this dress cost almost 200 dollars,where'd you buy it from?I stole it.Why did I even ask.Exactly.After I threw on my red dress,I found some cute little high heels to put on.You can wear my gold ones and I'll steal my moms black high heel boots out her closet.Alright.I walked into my moms room and grabbed her shoes.I noticed a tiny little gleam on top of her dresser and noticed it was her knife,the one with the J on it.I grabbed it and stuck it around my thigh.I heard 3 loud honks and knew it was time to go.Lets go Pepper!At the club:Are they gonna let us in?I looked at the 2 bouncers outside the door.They better.We got out the car and went up to the door.Name?The Clown Princes daughter now let me in.I don't see that name.I grabbed my knife.LET ME IN NOW OR I WILL CUT YOU DOWN TO THE BONE!Woah Luc!Dylan grabbed the knife out my hand.Dude,she's literally his kid can't ya tell?He looked at the other bouncer who just shrugged.Fine.He let us through.Finally.You really gotta stop doing that.I can't help it.I looked over at the VIP section and noticed two blue eyes staring at me.He knows.Oh well,let's just go and have a good time without your dad ruining it.And that we did,after dancing,we sat at the bar and ordered food.I could barely even eat my shrimp,every time I'm around my dad I get a gut wrenched feeling.You don't want it?No.I slid my plate towards Dyl.Sweet.Hey,I'm going to the bathroom.Need me to come with?No,I'll be fine.Pepper hopped down from her chair and went to the bathroom.You know she's just doing this to leave us alone together right?Of course.Its nice though.What?Just being here with you.Look,I gave you one kiss,it doesn't mean I'm like in love with you or anything.I know.He looked kinda upset but I was telling the truth.I ate a shrimp and looked in the mirror,those eyes were now focused on who ever he was talking to in the private section.Please,don't let it be a shoot out.If it is I'll protect you.I'm sure you will.Okay,she's been gone for too long.Its been like a minute.Yeah,to fucking long in my book.I got up.Lucy,let the girl pee please.No!In the bathroom:Pepper,you in here?I checked each stall,no where.Shit.I tried calling her but she never answered.I ran back out to Dylan.Shes not in there!What?I checked every stall,she won't answer her phone,an-I looked over,sure enough,she was over in the VIP section.NO!

**Authors Note:Okay,if you don't understand Dylan,he's the son of Green Arrow and Black Canary but he's suppose to be based of off Conner Hawke,he's Green Arrows son,I'm sorry if I didn't explain things well,but I also hope you enjoyed.Mwah!**


	3. Chapter-3

_NO!What?He has her.Well we're going to get her.I can't Dylan.He grabbed on to my arms and looked me in the eyes.Yes you can,I promise you that you can.I pulled my self together and walked over with Dylan right beside me.LUCY!Pepper nearly tripped over the rope to give me a hug.Did I ever tell you I love you?I looked at my dad.What did you do to her?Oh just a little bit of laughing gas,you should try it.Why'd you do it!?She was a distraction,he is to,get him outta here.Two of his goons grabbed Dylan.Hell no!I fought all I could to get him back.What do you want dad!?He got up and stuck his Caine in my face.A little talk.I'll talk if you let him go.What is he,your little boyfriend?No.Yes!Dylan shut up!,I will talk if you let him go.He looked at his two men.They sat Dyl down and he grabbed on to me.Aw how cute.What do you want?A little information on The Bats.What about him?Is it true that your mom and Bruce Waynee..are dating?Ask her your self.Oh no but I'm asking you.And I gave you an answer,why can't you just be normal for once huh?,tell me how much you love me or ask me how I'm doing in school,not drugging my friends and testing me for information!Its like something clicked in him.Normal?,ohh Daddy can't be normal and so can't you.Its all your fault that I'm like this!,I didn't ask to be like this.I didn't ask for you either but your mother,she ran away from me,didn't tell me a single thing about you!He grabbed on to my wrist.Dylan got up and tried grabbing him off.Dyl no!Dad pulled out his gun but I stood in front of him.Don't you dare shoot him.He laughed,oh how I hate that laugh SO much.I noticed my knife in my hand.What,ya gonna hurt me,please don't.I thought about it but I just couldn't do it.He grabbed it by the blade and pointed it in my face.You missy have a lot to learn.I noticed his hand starting to bleed.Dylan grabbed Pepper and threw her in his arms.Lets go.We turned to walk out but before I did,I had a few more words for him.Oh yeah dad,instead of sending someone to spy on me,how about YOU show up instead.I walked out the VIP section even more heated then when I went over there.Outside the Club:We gotta get her home.Not like this,her mom will literally blow this whole planet away.We sat her in the back of his car and went to my house.In the car:Are you okay?No,my wrist are fucking burning.Need me to take you to your moms job?No,I'll be fine.What about that knife?,I know that wasn't yours.Its his now,she's gonna be furious.She'll be more pissed about what he did,I guarantee it.At home:I laid Pepper in my bed and covered her up.I walked out my room and shut the door.Dyl looked up from his phone at me.I gotta get home.Oh yeah,umm,thanks Dylan.Oh no,I didn't do mu-I covered his mouth.You did enough.Before he turned,I could see him blushing,hard.Good night Lucy.Night.Once he left,I stayed up till 12,waiting on mom to get home and oh,she wasn't happy.She sat me on the counter and wrapped my wrist up.This should help,we'll apply ice regularly.Thanks mom.Now,explain.I already did.How did it start?Well..he took and drugged Pepper.No.Yeah and it was because he wanted to ask me about you and Bruce.First of all it is none of his god damn business,he's gonna catch hell from me for doing this to you guys.No,we are fine,we handled our selves..but I got your knife taken.Which one?The one with the J on it.She sighed.I needed to get rid of it anyways.How did that happen?I don't know,I just got defensive and threw it out,he threatened my intelligence and I couldn't really stab him.But I can.Look mom,I promise you that we are fine,besides,Dylan was kind of a bad ass tonight.He was?Yeah,it's not like him at all.When it comes to you,I know he'll do anything for you.Exactly.I hopped down.Thanks mom.I kissed her on the cheek.Go to bed,I'll be checking on Pepper through out the night.Thanks.I went up stairs but couldn't really sleep,there was something about the look in his eyes,I'm actually pretty freaked out over it,and this pain is killing me._

_Saturday:When I woke up,Pepper wasn't in my bed.I got up and ran down stairs.Heyy..woah.Morning.Hey Aunt Lillian.I'm seriously gonna kill his ass now,look at her arms.No no,I'm fine and Pepper is looking pretty good.I am,just dizzy.Its the high wearing off.See,please don't make this worse.He messed with my kids,I can't let that slide.Same here Luc.What are you gonna do with him?Bash his brains out.Okay Harley,we can't go that far,it's still the kids father.So what,he hurt my doll face and her friends and for that,he has to pay.Look,we're gonna think this throughly,surely we can get him to understand to leave them alone..without killing him.No!,he might be a crazy and evil lunatic but he's still my dad at the end of the day and I don't want him even more upset with me.I sat down beside mom and laid my head on her shoulder.I wish things—I wish shit would be a LOT more different.Lucy,language.I'm sorry but I'm speaking the truth.Listen to her Harls.Fine,I won't kill him but I will hurt him,even worse then I did in that jail cell.I hugged her.Alright,I'm taking this one home.Aunt Lil got up and helped Pepper.Mom,I see the light!No,it's just the sun.Oh.I laughed,I couldn't help it.Mom covered my mouth,she cannot stand my laughter,it's gives her flash backs.You done?I shook my head yes.She removed her hand.I'm sorry.Its fine,I'm going to go walk them out.Mom got up and walked Aunt Lil and Pepper out.I got up and went back to my room.I was definitely going back to sleep,I had such a long night and then I woke up early this morning,sleep is the only thing I wanna do today._


	4. AuthorsNote-1

**_So,I feel like I'm pulling these chapters out way to fast and like..NO ONE is reading them but it's still fun to dream ya know.And if you're reading this after 11/11/19 then I swear I'm just being a nag.LOL.Anyways,for any of my readers,I appreciate it,thanks.I'll also be making a Peter and MJ story for the events after Far from Home,I just watched it and I'm very very excited about making a story about it.And one more thing,I have a discussion board for Triggered and when I actually get some readers in then I'll start asking you guys questions about how I can improve and polls cause..who doesn't love polls?Anyways I hope if you made it to this part that you have a great day..or night..or morning._**

**_-Jay_**


	5. Chapter-4

_9:35 p.m:Lucyy,wakey wakey.Huh?I woke up and it was pitch black dark,the only thing I could make out was Dylan.Oh,hey,what are you doing here?Well,I've been calling you all day to check on you,and I got worried so I came over.*Yawn*Awh,ya shouldn't have.I checked my phone.9 o'clock!,at night!?He laughed.Yeah,your mom said you slept all day.I turned on the light and gestured for him to sit.He sat next to my feet and laid back on my legs.Thanks for using me as a pillow.You're welcome.I rolled my eyes.So..how'd you sleep?I didn't,not at all.I figured,I just didn't wanna call you.Eh,you should've,would've probably helped me out a little bit.Oh,sorry.No it's cool,I eventually went to sleep..but then woke back up a hour later.I know the feeling.You do?Well yeah,knowing my parents are going out kicking ass every day and night doesn't feel right.But your super human.I'm super human because of a lab experiment,they go out and fight,well he does with a bow n arrow and she screams.That's pretty fucking helpful.Yeah but I wish they were like me,their all I have in this world and I'm all they live for,everyday.First off,they are not all you have,because even on my lowest of days,you've always been there,and when I say always,I mean you are literally always around I can never get rid of you.We laughed.Yeah your right about that.Which part?Both.I think something came over me tonight,like I finally realized how much this guy really loves me,and it's not because of my looks or because of who my parents are,you'd be surprised at how many people actually wanna get with me because of that,this guy seriously loves me and he has for a long ass time but then again,the craziness always creeps backs in and he can handle it better then I can..I think I'm actually in love.I bent down and kissed him,and it wasn't like a quick little kiss,we actually made out..ladies and gentlemen,Lucy Quinn just had her first kiss!_

_Sunday:I woke feeling better this morning,my wrist weren't hurting as bad today and I woke up in the arms of Dylan,never thought that'll ever happen,it's kinda crazy when you think about it.Good morning sleeping beauty.Good morning,how'd ya sleep?Pretty good,I'm surprised you're still here.Yeah,you kinda had me so I just let you lay there,I didn't wanna wake you.I noticed my arms were wrapped around his body.Im sorry,your parents are probably worried.I got up.No,I texted them,they know where I am.Go home Dyl,I've got things to do.He got up and hugged me.Whats more important then being around me?I turned and looked him in the eyes,he has such pretty green eyes.Homework.Let me help,I'm sure I can figure out what ever it is your trying to do.Geometry.Easy.Oh I forgot I use to bully Dylan to do my homework,that's how we actually became friends.After he helped,me and him went out to eat,but we grabbed Pepper along the way.In China Town:We walked down the long streets and alley ways to talk before we hit the corner and found another sushi place to eat at.I seriously hate your dad.I hate him more.I always feel like he's watching.He is,he always is.Did your moms ever do anything to him?They couldn't get to him,I don't think they thought that plan out correctly.Their older now,they can't do half the stuff they use to do.I laughed.You—*laughter*—make it-it seem like—*laughter*—their older then 40.Luc,my mom is like 42 and your mom is like 30 something,they are old.We're just young.Its true.Hey,I'm an adult.Your a young adult.Dylan!What,I can't always back you up.Your suppose to.Nope,no I'm not.Pepper stared at us.Uh,okay weirdos,we made it.Finally.Inside:We sat down and ordered.I think ima go with my original.Spicy California Roll?Yeah,let me guess,your gonna get Miso Soup and 2 egg rolls.Of course.Me and Dyl stared at each other for a second.Okay you two,what the hell is going on?!-Nothing!-We just grew a little bit closer to each other,that's all.Finally,it took you for ever Dylan.What,she could've asked me out!But we aren't even dating each other.Still,if I was ever taking to long for you,I still would've said yes if you asked,even though I would like to be the one to ask you out.Your so confusing,stop confusing her.I laughed.I'm not confused,I understand.Great.After we ordered our food,we sat and talked a little bit more.Guys,I feel like something bad is gonna happen.What do you mean?You know how I have like those weird ass dreams.Yeah."He" keeps showing up in my sleep.You too?,I could barely even sleep thinking about him,it's freaky.It is.I looked out the window.Dyl and Pepper were talking,I wasn't much paying attention,I wanted him to show him self,I knew he would eventually but,he has something of mines that I won't back.Luc!Huh?Heres your food mam.Oh sorry,thanks so much.I grabbed my food and sat it in front of me.Lets eat._


	6. Chapter-5

_After we ate,we roamed around and I thought of an idea._

_WAIT,what if we go and get my knife_

_Are you crazy!?_

_Yes I am,are you with me or not?_

_Hell no._

_I'm not with you either LuLu._

_Aw,LuLu..please Dylan?_

_You know if that man caught us in HIS house we're dead._

_No we are not cause we got a team._

_Pepper looked around._

_Wheres the other half?_

_It's us,aren't we strong enough to be just a team of 3?_

_-No.-_

_YES!,it really should,we can really kick ass together you guys if we got the chance,here's the chance._

_What do we get in return?_

_I thought about it for a second,dads safe is pretty guarded from what I remember but he always leaves cash around._

_I smiled._

_Money._

_We hopped in Dyls car and drove to his house._

_At dads:We parked on the street over but we could still see the outside of the house._

_Of course it's gated._

_I know the code._

_What?_

_I know what the code is._

_Huh,how?_

_My mom use to come here a lot,I remember EVERYTHING,even a little code that I haven't seen since I was 6._

_Okay so that's cool or whatever but don't you think he's gonna see us coming through a gate?_

_Thats where you two come in,once I unlock the gate,I'm gonna drive in,you two will hide in the trunk but I'll leave the keys with Dyl._

_Why the trunk?!_

_He searched my moms car but never the trunk._

_And what if he does?_

_Pepper will spray the shit outta them._

_Oh,I can mase the hell outta of em._

_Anyways,once I'm in the house,I'll tell him my plans about robbing Gotham City Bank,once we're in discussion,you two will sneak around and find the cash and my moms knife._

_No,let me talk to him._

_What?_

_Hey drugged me but I wasn't unconscious,I heard a lot of shit I wasn't probably suppose to hear but whatever._

_But he isn't gonna wanna see you,it'll be me._

_Luc trust me,you know his house better then any of us,I promise you I'll be okay,I can handle my self._

_Alright folks,let's fuck it up!_

_Me and Dylan hopped out the car and opened the trunk._

_I hugged Pepper._

_Be careful honey ._

_Dylan helped me in and Pepper shut the door._

_Dylan held me close as the car moved,like I was gonna roll around or something,but I liked it._

_The car stopped and she got out._

_Who are you?_

_Pepper Ivy._

_Its Pepper sir._

_Send her through._

_I heard all the doors open._

_Checking the trunk?Nah._

_Phew,thank you Jesus._

_Wait,what is our plan?_

_I looked at him._

_Oh no._

_Oh yes._

_Dylan hopped out and started punching out the guys,one by one._

_That was fun._

_Sh,let's go._

_We snuck around the best we could,I had to stab a few guys in the neck but it was so worth it._

_I'll look in his room,you watch my back._

_Gotcha._

_I walked in to the room noticing all the cash he had on his desk._

_Jackpot!_

_I grabbed my back pack off my shoulders and stashed the money inside._

_Now the knife.I searched every where for it and I just could find it but instead,I found something even better._

_Look at was his gun,the one with the diamonds on it._

_Thanks Jackass._

_Peppers POV-So, you wanna work with Mr.J correct?_

_Yes,can I ask why you're answering questions for him and he's right in front of me._

_The Joker was literally staring off into space but his little Assistant was asking stupid ass little questions and shit._

_No you can not,I don't even think we should trust her._

_Why not?,I wanna be bad,I have the powers for it also._

_But can you shoot a gun?_

_He looked at me after asking the question._

_I grabbed the gun off the table and shot one of his men,right in the middle of the head._

_Lucky shot._

_I noticed Lucy and Dylan at the top of the stairs._

_She threw a thumbs up._

_Okay so give me a call or so-_

_No,not so fast._

_What?_

_You have to do something for me to really trust you._

_Like what?_

_Kill Lucy._

_-What?!-_

**_Authors NOTE:I have no idea if this way was a better way to write the story,I also didn't put the names because each point of view is first person,and how I wrote it,I'd sometimes say who were and weren't talking,but let me know how you feel about this change.I think I'm done with this one for the time being and I'll be starting my Far From Home Fic.I hope you enjoyed,let me know how I did,thanks!_**


End file.
